


loose talk in the classroom

by orphan_account



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn is a cool teacher, Lassie is his unimpressed student. There is no universe in which these two aren't drawn to each other like super-charged magnets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	loose talk in the classroom

They’re just on the ledge of something totally completely not appropriate, both waiting for the other to take that last step. It happens one afternoon, the two of them in Shawn’s classroom, both knowing they should leave but some tension in the air holds them there. It’s been weeks like this, months really, touches getting less brief and more obviously intentional, egging each other on. It’s possibly the most dangerous game of chicken Shawn has ever played, and that’s counting that one time with the stolen school buses and—Shawn blinks hard a few times, trying to think.

But then Carlton has a hand clamped around his wrist, has spun Shawn up against the wall, and a bus crash couldn’t even make his heart hammer this hard.

All the moments of the past months are playing through his head and he knows that even with Carlton pushing him, he’s pushed back harder, so obviously playing with the kid’s head and he hates himself every moment he thinks about he much he wants this kid’s mouth on his dick.

Hates himself a little less as he falls into the heated look Carlton is giving him, holy shit, Shawn Spencer has never claimed to be good at denying himself what he wants, but he takes a deep breath and “You—I can’t—You’re seventeen. I’m not sure you’ve noticed that, I’m guessing you haven’t what with the way you’re looking at me like we’re on equal footing here but we are so not because, hey, seventeen. That is an age that you are and also an age at which I most definitely can not do the things I am thinking right now to you, so if you would please just—”

“Please,” Carlton huffs, cutting Shawn off, and shit is this kid actually rolling his eyes right now? “I am at least ten years more mature than you are, and that’s low balling it. Shut up, Spencer.”

“Shawn.” He replies automatically, he never lets his students call him by his last name because he is a totally not lame teacher. Right now he feels like that might have been the exact wrong move. Or right, depending, because hey look Carlton is leaning closer. 

“Alright. Shawn.” And as soon as their lips meet Shawn is about twelve miles past the point of no return. He doesn’t have a whole lot of desire to turn around, anyway.


End file.
